


B is for Barcelona

by misura



Category: Buzz! (Graphic Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Merriam vs the Negligent Runaway Parents, observed from a mostly safe distance.





	B is for Barcelona

The final T in 'negligent' slammed into the wall of what had, at one time, been a rather nice little vacation home. Webster winced.

Khan calmly dodged a staggering G. "Huh. Your sister's kind of upset, I guess."

"Observant." Bonnie brushed some dust off of her jacket.

"Guess someone should go in there and make her less upset."

"Good idea," Bonnie said.

They both turned to stare at Webster, who raised his hands. "No. No way I'm going in there. Besides, I think she's right to be upset. What sort of parents leave behind their kids just like that?"

Khan looked thoughtful.

Bonnie shrugged.

Merriam did some more yelling.

"So I know this great place for tapas around here," Khan said.

"You mean you know a guy who knows a great place for tapas around here."

Khan shrugged.

Bonnie looked thoughtful.

Merriam did some more yelling.

"Someone should probably go in there and tell her where we're going," Khan said. "Be a shame if she missed out. I mean, you're in Barcelona, you gotta have some tapas."

Webster sighed. "Fine."

Khan grinned. "Try 'serendipity'. If the sentiment doesn't get her, grab her with the D."


End file.
